Callie's Angels
by CalzonaFan12
Summary: Callie kids from her marrige to George which lasted longer then in the show terrible at summaries READ AND REVIEW PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

August 31, 2007

_I was jolted awake by a pain going across my lower back "AH!" I screamed out in pain. George sat up and held me close "Callie, What is it?, what's wrong?" I was about to answer when another pain coursed through my lower back. I breathed deep and replied "My water just broke!" George"s eyes widened."George do something!" I yelled. But still he just sat there wide-eyed then suddenly he jumped into action. Running around the house he grabbed my bag and my hand before rushing me out to the car. I screamed in pain again and he pulled me into a kiss before starting the car and saying over and over to himself "I'm gonna be a daddy" _

_We got to the hospital and were checked in in u__nder 30 minutes. Thats when the doctor told me it was time to push took his place besides my bed and grasped my hand. Only ten minutes later the docter cried "It's a boy!" George and I both crying he kissed me on the forehead saying "You did it,Cal you're a mommy now"_

_"Hold up!" I heard the docter yell "We've got another one" _

_"Wait! What?" I asked _

_"Callie I know you were'nt expecting this but I need you to push when I say... NOW!" _

_I gave a hard push and her another doctor shout "It's a girl" _

_George now looked stunned but I was smiling "I just gave birth to twins" _

_We got to hold them and I immediatly looked at George "We can do this" _

_"What're their names" a nurse nearby asked us since George and I had no idea we just looked at her and shrugged. "Well, while I and nurse Brooke take these two to the nursey why don't you talk about it" she said taking the children out of my arms and handing one to nurse Brooke. _

_After about 10 minutes of heated disscusion we decided on Dakota Isobel Christina O'Malley and Zane Alexander Marcus O'Malley _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I began to cry thinking about that night and how the three years since then had been a blur the divorce, the birthdays, the weekends without them all one big blur. As i wiped away the tear lines on my face. I finished collecting the stuff from my locker and stode down the hall towards the daycare center where Zane and Dakota where waiting my arrival.I walked around the corner and smiled as I watched my two three-year-olds towards my outstreched arm. Zane reached me first and I planted kisses all over his face. When I felt two tiny arms wrap around my arms I knew my daughter now wanted my attenion so I fell to my knees and hugged them both simultaneously.

I pulled away and looked at my kids "_God, Zane looks exactly like George"_ I thought in my head

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" said my daughter "Guess what!"

"What?" I asked enthusiastically

" I drawed you a picture" I smiled at her gramical error

"Can I..." Before I even finished my sentence she raced to her cubby and grabbed a piece of construction paper with three stick figures

"The purple one is you mommy and the orange ones are Me and Zaney"

"I love it Angel" I said to my daughter

Authors Note

This is my first ever fic hope you like it review please there wil be more chapters including Arizona

-CalzonaFan12


	2. Chapter 2

"Go on and get your bags, and I'll sign you guys out then we can go home, Ok?"

"Yay!" both kids shouted simotainiously before turning and racing to their cubbies

I walked over to the small desk near the door of the daycare center and signed my name on the bottom of the page. Always the last name on the page because my kids were always here the latest unless George or Mark picked them up. I glanced at the clock on the wall 10:30 "God" I whispered to myself. "Do I always come this late?" I asked the nurse who was monitoring the sign-out sheet " Pretty much" she replied " But you're a surgeon what do you expect?"

"Mommy let's goooo" Zane cried out in an annoyed voice. "Coming Zay" I said with a laugh "See ya, Katy" I yelled behind me as my two children dragged me out the door. After finally getting home and putting the kids to bed. I fell into my own coma like sleep. Hoping that the monster that always went off as soon as you got some rest would stay sleeping for now.

BEEP, BEEP, a loud annoying tone rang through my bedroom "God can I get any sleep around here!" I checked the page. **Torres, Three vehical accident including a van and a semi. 9 fractures diagonoised. ** With a tired grunt I pulled myself out of bed and put my clothes on. After making coffee and scarfing down half a bagel I walked out my door to Mark's apartment and knocked three times "Yes" he said sleepily stepping out the door in his pajamma's "Can you go over and stay with the kids or can I bring them over her?" I said with pleading eyes "Sure" He said grabbing his pager off the counter before coming out again. and walking towards my apartment. "Lexis's on-call anyway" I rushed towards the elevator calling "Thanks" behind me as I left the apartment building. Stepping through the doors of the hospital I made my way towards that elevator. I pressed the button for the fourth floor. The doors closed and I felt the elvator make it's way up but only to the second floor before the door opened and there stood the most amazingly gorgeous woman in the world

A/N Review PLEAZE


End file.
